In recent years, it has become common to make a presentation while presenting slides to an audience with use of presentation software on an occasion of a business meeting or a presentation at an academic conference. With presentation software which is generally used, each time a speaker presses a key of a computer, a page of slides is switched. This makes it possible for the speaker to present an appropriate page to an audience in accordance with proceedings of a presentation.
When a slide is prepared in a foreign language, it is difficult for an audience who do not know the foreign language to understand a content of the slide. Although the content of the slide is translated in advance and the translated content of the slide is displayed in some cases, there can also be a case where there is no time to spare for performing translation again when the content of the slide is changed immediately before a presentation.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 3-163591 discloses a control device for, while a presenter makes a presentation using a large screen display device, receiving an instruction to translate a presentation material which is displayed on the large screen display device from an audience and translating the presentation material.
However, the above-described conventional technology has such a problem that, when slides are comprised of a plurality of pages and a page which is displayed on the large screen display device is switched one after another in accordance with proceedings of the presentation, the audience have to give the instruction to translate to the control device each time a page is switched, thus the audience is forced to do a troublesome work.
Moreover, when a content of each page is translated in advance, there can also be a situation where there is no time to spare for performing translation processing again to a page in which a content is changed immediately before the presentation.